The Silver Wolf Meets The Crimson Fox
by JesterKitsune
Summary: Ookami is the last of the Akumi clan who were destroyed during the Attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha. He leaves when he is seven after finding the truth. Now he has returned to help Konoha defeats its enemies and save its allies. OC and Good Sasuke
1. Chapter 1: May You Find Peace

Disclaimer: JesterKitsune does not own Naruto or any characters related to Naruto

Okay this is my first fan-fiction and I know it wont be great so don't judge it to harshly. There will be bashing of Sakura until they get older and a lot of bashing toward Sasuke and the Konoha Council. The beta reader was Nanoboy213 so yeah this is the Story The Silver Wolf and The Crimson Fox

"Yo": normal speech

"**Yo" jutsu name/ large summon/ demon **

_'Talking with thoughts'_

Chapter 1: May You Find Peace

A figure runs through the forests of the Land of Fire. The figures breath is hard as the fatigue ran rampant through its body from running non-stop. The figure runs until the fatigue is to much and drops to an open field as the moon shines down bright from the sky onto the figure, it shows the figure to be a boy no older then eleven. The boy had hair as black as coal but as sleek as a polished sword. His eyes that held fatigue in them are a magnificent silver that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He wears a tight black shirt with the kanji for ten on the front, it shows the well developed muscles under it, with a pair of black cargo pants with a lot of pockets on it. Lastly he wears a trench coat as black as his shirt with a wolf howling at a blood red moon on his back.

The boy stands in crouched stances as he hears the rustling of the leaves behind him, he reaches into his trench coat and puts his hands on his two swords that were hidden by it. He calms his breathing and closes his eyes opening his other senses until a whistling sound from the darkness of the trees behind him draws his attention. He spins around and unsheathes his swords blocking the bone bullets that were coming at him. He moves with the grace of a true swordsman dodging or blocking the bullets coming toward him until they cease.

He stands, knees bent, in a loose stance with one sword held up over his head while the other is close to his waist poised to strike or defend at anytime be. His swords shine an elegant silver that reflects the moons light. The guards resemble wolves heads consuming the silver blades into their mouths. The handle is is wrapped in a criss cross pattern of black and silver.

Another figure a small bit taller then the dark-haired boy jumps down and stands across the field from him. This boy has white hair and very pale skin with two red marks on his forehead. His eyes are a golden color with black rings around them. They held a calmness to them that was slightly unsettling but behind that calmness you could see sadness and anger in them for the dark-haired boy. Lastly the newcomer wore a flowing lavender robe with a purple rope around his waist and up his back, it was slightly open in the front showing a black tattoo with three point in a upside down why shape with the lines disconnected (the cursed seal of earth).

"Kimimaro why are you doing this?", the dark-haired boy asked, a sorrowful look on his young face showing the hurt that his feels. The now identified Kimimaro frowns at the dark-haired, "you are a traitor and a false student of Lord Orochimaru, so it is now my duty to destroy you and avenge his honor as a teacher and a great ninja. The boy growls at the pale boy, "fuck that pedophiliac snake bastard, he is only using you and the other members stop being his little toy and think for yourself." Kimimaro narrows his golden eyes and grabs two ribs that stick out from his front and pulls them out showing them to be as sharp as swords. "My mind is made up and your fate is sealed", Kimimaro said getting in a loose stance, "prepare to die on the ground and face justice in the next life."

Kimimaro moved forward with a purpose as he closed in he thrust his first sword then slashed upward. Both strikes were deflected by the dark-haired swordsman as he then makes a x slash mark across his chest. His swords sliced through the skin slightly before Kimimaro jumped back. The wound on his chest bled slightly before it started to close up by being covered by bone being pushed up from Kimimaro's breastplate. The dark-haired swordsman growls before moving in and started to do a series of thrusts, slices, and chops at the bone user with all his movements being meaningful as he wastes no energy with wasteful moves.

Kimimaro moves around the strikes dodging all the strikes sent his way even those by the slightest margin. He slips in a thrust or slice here and there making small cuts on the swordsman. The dark-haired swordsman growls as none of his thrusts are able to get through the bone users expert defense. He jumps back from glaring at Kimimaro after getting another slice to the side by Kimimaro's bone blade. The young swordsman sheathes his swords quickly then bites his them and slams it on the ground causing a seal to appear on the ground under his hand. A puff of smoke appears with the sound of four feet hitting the ground. As the smoke clears it shows the dark-haired with a wolf wearing gray armor on its body and legs having intricate wavy designs on it.

The armor wearing wolf stands at a foot taller then the dark-haired swordsman next to it. It stand with a regal and commanding manner but with its muscles tensed ready to strike at any sign of danger, as its eyes look at the environment . Its fur is a dark silver color with its eyes the same color, the eyes showed a cold calculating nature but softness in the background. The wolf turns its head to see its summoner and its eyes grow wide at the sight of the dark-haired. The wolf spins around quickly and fully looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Pup where have you been, you haven't summoned any members of the pack in so long we have had to check the summoning contract on multiple occasions to check if you were still alive", the wolf said in a feminine voice that is strong but with a calm caring tone to it. The dark-haired boy smiles softly to the wolf, "I am sorry to have worried you all so much, I have been on a secret mission that I believed was important and couldn't risk showing all my powers." The wolf walks over to the boy and looks into his silver eyes with hers the worry she had for him reflecting in them, "you still should have checked in with the pack pup." The boy drops his head and looks at the ground with a frown, "I am sorry Circe." Circe pushes his head up so he is looking her in the eyes, "do not apologize pup you did what you thought was best to stay hidden like we taught you, I was just worried." The swordsman nods and smiles lightly before his eyes widen and he pushes Circe out of the way as multiple bone bullets hit the trees that are where they just were.

Looking to Kimimaro as he puts his arm down the dark-haired swordsman unsheathes his two blades, returning to the stance he was in before he summoned Circe to the battlefield earlier. Circe looks over at Kimimaro then back to the dark-haired boy with a sigh. "Getting in trouble like when we first met are we pup", she smiles and crouches, "same old pup, well at least I get to to hunt, its been way to long since we hunted together pup." The dark-haired boy smiles and bends lower his pupils slitting as he does, "let the hunt begin." Kimimaro puts his bone swords inside himself then gets in a loose stance with bones sticking out his hands, "let the dance begin." Both the swordsman and Circe run at great speeds toward Kimimaro as he stands in a loose calm stance with a calm look in his eyes he whispers, "**Dance of The Willows**." Both move at the same great speeds and strike with the even greater precision at the bone pulse user.

Kimimaro moves through the two of them dodging the precise attacks with little trouble. Circe goes for a swipe with her sharp claws at the throat of Kimimaro as the swordsman gets behind and swipes at his knees. Kimimaro does a substitution then runs at the pair and continues his dance. The wolf and dark-haired boy move together watching each others backs when Kimimaro would strike out with a counter attack against them and would block each others backs. Both move away from Kimimaro with the boy throwing up his swords and goes through multiple hand signs. He then catches the swords when he is done and smirks at Kimimaro.

Kimimaro's sight goes as the jutsu activates on him making everything go dark. "Bringer of Darkness a second Hokage favorite and a truly remarkable jutsu", the dark-haired swordsman says, "if I let you live can you tell Orochi-teme I said, thank you for the jutsu, he had such a wonderful collection." Kimimaro hears a the sound of a object being twirled in the air, I say did since it is now mine." Kimimaro stands in a calm stance listening to everything he can, he stay still as the sound of the pair moving toward him then the sound of swiping and slcing from either side of him. The pair both attack him from both sides, one with his blades the other with her claws. At the moment of the attacks hitting Kimimaro bone spikes shoot out of the top half of his body stabbing into the pair.

The dark-haired boy jumps away but takes a stabbing in the hands and forearms. Circe takes more damage being in as close as she was when Kimimaro does his attack with the bones stabbing out his top body. She takes multiple strikes to the side of her body through the gaps in her body and legs dispelling her to the summoning world. When the boy sees her getting dispelled he curses, but he can summon a new wolf he gets slashed across the chest by Kimimaro and is thrown through some bushes and into a tree. He hits the tree hard gasping as he coughs out blood.

He looked up to see Kimimaro's curse mark spreading around his body over his neck body and arms making a maze like shape. He smirks as he sees the activated curse seal on Kimimaro, "so", he said with blood going down his chin, "bringing out the big guns huh, you must really want me dead aye." Kimimaro frowns at the smirking dark-haired boy, "no I don,t want to kill anyone, but as a soldier of Lord Orochimaru, I must kill his enemies, which includes traitors like you." Kimimaro lists his arm up and a drill of bone forms over it. "**Dance of The Clematis: Flower**" Kimimaro thrusts his arm out toward the wolf summoner boy.

The dark-haired boy rolls out of the way from the drill tip just as it was going to stab him in the abdomen and destroys the tree he was laying on. The boy winces in pain from a few cracked ribs but keeps his eyes on Kimimaro. The bone users disappears again and kicks the boys in the face making him roll over to the other side of the field. As the boy stands to try to defend himself Kimimaro pulls out his spine into a whip like weapon. "**Dance of The Clematis: Vine**"

Kimimaro sends out his whip and wraps it around the injured boys body. He sharpens the spines of the whip and pulls seemingly shredding the dark-haired swordsman . A puff of smoke shows a shredded up log in the place of the boy. The boy sits back onto a tree a little bit away from Kimimaro trying to catch his breath after the damage done to him. He looks down to Kimimaro, but where he was is now a blank field. Before he can move Kimimaro appears next to him and punches him to the ground. Kimimaro jumps down and shoots the swordsmans hands nailing them down to avoid the use of jutsu. The boy grunts in pain as his hands are nailed down as Kimimaro walks up to him and holds the drill up, "this is the end now just die." The bone user thrusts down and strikes the boy in the stomach gaining a gasp then a scream from the boy. The scream stops instantly as the boy smiles with blood going down his mouth.

Kimimaro looks at the boy confused by the smile, "why do you smile at the last moment before death?" The boys smile gets bigger at the question, " I am smiling bone boy", he say with a glow coming from his center, "THIS IS A DISTRACTION BITCH!" His body glows brighter as he grabs Kimimaro's arm until his whole body glows bright and he mouths the words boom resulting in the boys body exploding. Far away from the explosion sight the dark-haired boy smirks hearing the explosion and getting the clones memories. He looked forward and smiles warmly at the sight of the walls of Konoha and breathes a sigh of relief '_Home'_.

_'Four years away from the village, four years of self banishment, now I am coming home', _thought the dark-haired boy to himself. He ran quicker with a smile on his face toward the large wooden gates that protected the village that is his home. The gates though closed were not a deterrent as he continued to go as fast as he could to the gates. He jumps to land in front of the great gates of Konoha but as he is about to land he hears a whistling sound. He turns in mid-air to see what it is but is struck in the pectoral muscles and abdomen nailing him to the gate. He tries to let out a scream but his mouth is covered by a hand causing the sound to become muffled.

"Thought we wouldn't get you did you aye asshole", said a voice that the boy didn't want to hear as he looks at her to find a red haired beauty wearing a cap and a tighter form of Kimimaro's outfit and a sound headband. Male laughing was heard heard from the forests as a six armed boy jumps out in front of him, "I guess he thought the only one we would send out to kill him was Kimimaro and that was all." A large boy jumps and lands next to the six armed boy with a frown, "Kidomaru kill the traitor so we can go home to Oto I am tired of all this." A hunchbacked boy appears next and looks on " Jirobi is right Kidomaru lets get on with it me and brother need are rest." Kidomaru and Tayuya jump over to the other two and Kidomaru smirks, "fine", he pulls out a hardened spider web arrow, "say goodnight traitor."

He launches the arrow and hits the dark-haired boy dead center causing him to go limp on the gate. All but Tayuya smirk and disappears she stays a second longer, "I am sorry." She then jumps away to catch up with the other members. Kimimaro appears a few seconds later and sees the state of the swordsman nailed to the gate and sighs. "You may have been a traitor, but you were once my friend", he walks over and closes the boys eyes, "may you find peace, Ookami Akumi.

Okay thats the first chapter Read, Review, and Be cool about it please


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Yo this is JesterKitsune and I am back with the next chapter of TSWMTCF I got some good comments from people I know who read this so I guess I will keep writing. Again I would like to thank Nanoboy213 for Beta reading

Naruto: why aren't I in the story yet this is a Naruto fanfiction isn't it

JesterKitsune: Shut up you aren't the main character Ookami is

_Ookami walks into the room_

Ookami: and I thank you for that

JesterKitsune: your welcome now Ookami do the disclaimer

Ookami: JesterKitsune does not own Naruto or any characters from Naruto so fuck off you bloodsucking lawyer bastards

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

It was an early morning in the Land of Fire, the home of the great forests of the elemental countries and Konohagakure. The sun was peeking through the top of the forests as Kakashi Hatake walked down the road to the gates of Konoha. He was walking, orange book in hand, as he returned from a solo B- ranked mission to the Land of Water. He sighed thinking of the mission, it was a dull scouting mission to spy on the ongoing civil war Mist was having. The mission was to see if the war would spread to other countries near Water country.

Kakashi walked toward the closed gate planning on using a secret ANBU entrance he know about from his time as Inu. As he was going to go off toward the entrance something on the gate caught his eye, shrugging Kakashi walked toward the gate to see what it was. He continued to read his book until he was a few feet from the gate, looking up he dropped his book at the sight he saw. There on the gate was the body of a boy, no older then eleven, hanging by for spike like objects in his pectoral muscles, center chest and abdomen. Now being in the Third Shinobi War had made Kakashi accustomed to the sight of death, but to see this childs body almost caused him to vomit.

Kakashi looked at the body unmoving for a few more second before his mind snapped back into place and he realizes the situation before him. He snaps into actions and removes the spikes out of the boy's body and tosses them to the side while grabbing the boy. He places the dark-haired boy on the ground and places two fingers on his throat checking his vital hoping he would survive. After a few seconds he feels a weak vital sign showing life in the young man. Sighing in relief Kakshi picks the eleven year old up and runs for the ANBU entrance coming out in a back alley of Konoha. He jumps on the roofs to the hospital and slams through the door, "HELP this boy is in critical condition." Kakashi hands the boy away to the nurses and doctors then jumps from roof to roof toward the Hokage tower.

The nurses and doctors went over the dark-haired swordsman taking off his shirt showing five fist sized holes in his pectoral muscles, the center of his chest, and his abdomen. The nurses push the gurney to the emergency room and start to dress the wounds. As the nurses dress the wounds one nurses gasp, gaining the attention of the others, she points at the boys abdomen, the other medical personal look at the wounds and gasp as well as they see the wounds start to seal themselves up in front of their eyes. The head doctor watches the wounds close themselves then looks at the nurse near the door, " you go to the Hokage's office and inform him of what has happened." The nurse nods her head st the head doctor then turns and runs out the room and heads to speak with the Hokage. The doctor looks at his subordinates standing around and gets a tick mark on his head, "the boy is stable and won't be needing anything for some time, I will watch him to make sure he stays okay, all of you get to your posts and get to work." The personal get out the room and goes to the do their specific jobs as the head doctor sighs, "bakas."

(Hokage Tower [After Kakashi dropped off Ookami])

As the doctors and nurses take care of Ookami, Kakashi was informing the Hokage about how he found the dark-haired boy. "So after I finished the recon mission to to Mist, I camped out for the night before starting my trek back to the village where I found the boy nailed to the Konoha gates by spikes seeming to be made of web," Kakashi said finishing his report. The elderly Kage sat in his chair listening to Kakashi's report, by the end of the report he was horrified by the news of the young boy being nailed to the gates, but was relieved to hear that the boy would not die from the attack. While the news of the boy being alive is wonderful I still want to know why someone would do something like that to him," the Hokage said with a from on his elderly face.

Kakashi was going to respond to his leaders comment when a young nurse came barging into the office breathing hard. "Hokage-sama , the boy Kakashi-san saved, somethings happened," the Hokage and Kakashi both gained worried looks expecting the worse to have happened to the dark-haired boy. "Please, tell us what has occurred to the boy," the Hokage said in a soft concerned voice. "Well when we attended to the boys wounds they all closed up on their own, not leaving even the smallest mark," the nurse exclaimed.

Both the Hokage and Kakashi looked at the nurse with shocked and confused looks on their faces. The Hokage was stunned, due to the information given by Kakashi he did not expect that the boy could be healed in the small amount of time. Kakashi, who had seen the wounds the boy received first hand, was even more surprised by the boys development. The Hokage schooled his emotions and looked at her dead in the eyes, "how can that be even possible, the way Kakashi described the boys wounds and condition he shouldn't be alive let alone alive." The nurse, having gained her breathing back to stable level after the run from the hospital, just looked at the Hokage with a small frown on her face.

The nurse shook her head gently, "I saw the wounds first hand and you are correct in your assessment, the boy truly should have died long ago, and the wounds healing speed is even more peculiar." She shrugged at them, "actually, the only time I have ever seen anything like this was whenever the villagers attacked N-Naruto." All threes eyes go wide at the nurses comment toward the blond-haired academy student. The Hokage stood up and walks out the door with the nurse and Kakashi following close behind him. All three walk through the streets of Konoha until they reached the Konoha hospital.

As they reached the hospital a pressure came onto them, before it then disappeared and the sound of glass shattering is heard by all three. They look up to see a body falling from the fourth floor of the hospital, the body grabs a light post and swings itself around before launching to the top of a building. The Hokage having been initially surprised snap back to reality and snaps his fingers. The ANBU appear in front of him, "go and find the boy and capture him, however don't harm him in any way." The ANBU nod and set out for the boy, but they couldn't catch him to their surprise and slight irritation.

Ookami looks back and curses the ANBU for having responded as quickly as they did. As one of the faster ANBU get close to catching him he slides on the roof of the building , he falls down into the alleyway then run into main street and and moves with the civilian crowd. The ANBU look into the crowd of civilians, but they can't find him in the crowd. Ookami smirks as he watches the ANBU search for his whereabouts. He slips away from the crowd, but he bumps into someone making him fall on his ass.

Ookami rubs his head and looks up at a purple-haired woman standing over him, she is wearing a open tan trench coat with an fishnet shirt and orange skirt. Anko looked down at a boy who was around eleven, wearing no shirt, sitting on the ground in cargo pants with swords at the waist. She smiled at him and talked in an all to sweet voice, "hello little gaki, didn't your parents teach you its rude to bump into people?" Before he could make an excuse to get out of trouble he was wrapped up in ninja wire by four animal mask wearing ANBU, surprising himself and Anko. Another ANBU appeared who was wearing a black wolf mask, she seemed a few years younger then the others based on her height.

"You," the now identified female ANBU said to the boy, "are to not try to escape as we escort you to the Hokage's office, and if you attempt to escape you will be knocked out and dragged to his office." Ookami, not being one to take things lying, scowls at the female leader, "fuck off bitch." The other ANBU members and Anko were shocked at the disrespect toward the high ranking ANBU captain. The leaders eyebrow twitched under her mask, "would you like to say that again?," the female voice said sweetly. Ookami looked at where the ANBU captain's eyes would be with his own silver ones, "I said FUCK YOU BI-ack," the boy was cut off by a hand wrapping around his throat and lifting him off the ground to be face to mask with the captain.

The leader held the boys throat applying pressure as Ookami tried to pull his head away from her. "Watch your mouth boy, or I may have to cut that tongue out your mouth," she said to him. Ookami looked at her mask with complete defiance in his eyes and spit on the ANBU's mask with a smiles on his face. The captain started to squeeze tighter on his throat, but the boy's eyes just kept the defiance in them, showing absolutely no fear in his silver eyes.

Anko walked up and put a hand on the ANBU captains shoulder, "wolf-san stop this he is just a young boy." The captain looked at Anko, before sighing and tossing Ookami on the ground next to the other ANBU. "Get him to the Hokage before he pisses me off again and I change my mind and kill him." The ANBU quickly grab Ookami and left, leaving their leader and Anko. Anko looks at the captain before jumping away from her. The wolf masked ANBU captain looks at where her subordinates just were before sighing and jumping away.

(In the Hokage's office)

The Hokage and Kakashi watched the event with Ookami and the ANBU chase, then with the captains actions. He sighs and puts the orb away after he sees the ANBU heading to his office. "He seems to have an issue with authority figures, but to evade the ANBU for as long as he did is quit impressive," Kakashi said while reading his orange book. "Yes he also seems familiar to the streets of Konoha and he looks familiar to me," the elder Hokage said. A knock on the door alerts cuts off their conversation as the secretary opens the door and pokes her head in, "sir a group of ANBU have a young man tied up saying that you ordered them to bring him to your office."

The Hokage smiles at her, "thank you Yuki, can you please let them in so I may speak with the boy they have. Yuki smiles and nods to the old Kage before ducking out the room to speak with the ANBU, and to let them into his office. A minute later the four ANBU walk into the office with the ninja wire wrapped boy in tow. The Hokage dismisses the ANBU, leaving the room only occupied by himself, Kakashi, and the unidentified dark-haired boy who sat on the ground and looked at the far wall, himself still wrapped up. The Hokage looks at the boy and gives a gentle smile, "hello young man I am-." "I know exactly who you are old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor and Third Hokage," Ookami said looking into Hiruzen's eyes, no emotion is show in his silver eyes or his tan face only a blank look.

The old man's smiles goes away as he looks closely at the young man's face, taking in all his features the face showing glimpses of the past. The hair, the way his face was made up brought nothing, but the silver eyes made him see the face of a younger boy from long ago. The boy had no identifying marks on his upper body, though the wolves head tattoos on his biceps which brought a raised eyebrow to the Hokage's face. His clothes that were left were normal as a regular ninja. However, something seemed peculiar to him, he was wearing two sword sheathes but no swords in them.

The Hokage sat back and took in everything, but nothing but that cold dead eyed look brought any memories to him. He thought about it again and tried to piece together who this child, this cold child could be. Finally after racking his brain for a few more seconds he realizes where he remembers the boys face. That day four years ago when he saw the same look on a young Ookami's face after he found out who he was. The Hokage's eyes widen to the size of saucers, "O-Ookami is that you," he said with a hopeful tone to his voice.

The boys eyes lit up, and a smirk came to his face the bored look gone from his eyes, "damn old man, what is up, it took you a lot longer to figure it out," Ookami said with the smirk still on his face. The Hokage smiled wide, "well you foul mouthed little teme, thats what happens when you don't see someone for four years." Ookami and the Hokage look into each others eyes for a few seconds before both started to laugh hard. Ookami laughs as he uses a clawed finger to slice his binds, "you still make me laugh old man," he stands and walks over to the old man and gives him a hug, "I have missed you old man." The elder Hokage hugs him back before pulling back and looking Ookami in the face, "I have missed you to Ookami," he smiles at the boy, "now, where in the world have you been all this time?"

Before Ookami can answer the question a cough brings both their attentions to Kakashi who watched the two the whole time. They both look sheepish at Kakashi's confused expression, "I am sorry to interrupt you to, but how do you know each other if you wouldn't mind me asking." The Hokage walks to his seat and then gestures for them both to sit down. After both sit in the seats in front of his desk the Hokage looks to Kakashi, "Kakashi I would like you to meet, Ookami Akumi last surviving member of the Akumi clan." Kakashi looks over to the boy so fast his neck seems to snap, _'the Akumi clan were all wiped out during the Kyuubi attack, how can this child be a member of that clan?'_

Ookami chuckles at the shocked Kakashi, "I think we may have broke his brain with that information old man," he says with a smile on his face. The Hokage looked at Kakashi's shocked face, "I think you may be right in your assessment." The old Hokage looks back at the boy, "okay Ookami how about you tell me what you have been up to in the past four years." Ookami smiles at Sarutobi, "well lets see, it all started when..."

(Otogakure around the same time)

In Oto the sound five return back and head to the main chambers to speak with their master. As they enter the main hall they are welcomed to the sight of a pillar lined room with snake designs. On a thrown at the end of the hall is a pale almost white man with yellow slitted eyes and long black hair. He wears white flowing robes and pants. The five move to the front of the thrown and kneel before him as Kimimaro addresses the man, "the traitor has been dealt with Lord Orochimaru." The pale man smiles, "good, the information he had was to great for him to be let to live, you are all dismissed," he said making a begone motion with his hands.

The five nod, "yes Lord Orochimaru," all five say in unison then walk out of the main hall chamber. Outside the hall all five walk to their own chambers, "I still can not believe dip shit Ookami was a traitor," Ookami said with a solemn look, while getting nods from the others. "Yeah he always seemed to be loyal to Orochimaru, to believe that it was all a trick to get information," Kidomaru said. Jirobi nods with a sigh, "he was always a good guy, always thinking of his comrades, and he was funny when not on a mission," he said smiling at the memory of how funny the boy used to be. Kimimaro scowls at them, "Ookami was a traitor to Oto, he wasn't a good person, he was a lieing traitorous fool." Tayuya scoffs at Kimimaro, "you are just mad that you lost one of your only friends, and that he stabbed you in the back in the end."

Kimimaro stops walking and looks at Tayuya, "I must admit I am sad to have lost a friend, but you lost the one that you love," he said before turning back around and walks to his room. Tayuya frowns but does not say anything as she walks to her own room and close the door behind her. The other members of the sound five shrug before going to their own rooms. When Tayuya is in her own room she walks over to her bed and falls onto it starting to cry. She pulls out a photo from under her pillow and looks at it causing her to cry even more. The picture shows a image of the sound five and Ookami at the front gates of Oto after their first successful mission.

It has Ookami in the middle with his arms wrapped around Tayuya, who is blushing, and Kimimaro who has a small smile on his face. It also shows the other members of the five with smiles on their faces. Tayuya ran a hand over Ookami's face and cries even harder then before. Ookami-kun why did you have to leave us all, why couldn't you stay with me?," she said shaking as she holds the photo to her chest.

(Konoha after Ookami's story)

"So I jumped from the window since I didn't want to receive a shot, that shit hurts sucks to much," Ookami say, finishing his tale of the four years he was on his voyage. The Hokage frowns looking at him, "and you can't remember how you got pinned to the gates." Ookami shakes his head in the negative, "no, as I said something occurred that caused my mind to seem to block the information from last night, all I know is it involved Orochimaru," he said rubbing his head. The Hokage frowns at the mention of Orochimaru, but shakes it away and looks at him, "so now that you are home, what would you like to do in the village?"

Ookami looks at the Hokage and smiles, "well I would like to join the ranks of Konoha's ninja like my family did when they were alive and to revive my clan." The Hokage smiles at Ookami, then takes out four hundred dollars and writes out a note, and hands them to Ookami, "take the note to the academy to join the oldest class after getting new clothes." Ookami takes both from the old Hokage, "okay old man, I will see you as soon as I can." Ookami walks away and out the door, and then out the Hokage Tower. He walks through town until he finds a ninja shop called The Twin Dragon Weapon Shop.

Ookami walks through the little weapon shop, looking at all the different kinds of equipment in the shop. He then sees a girl about a year older then himself behind the counter looking bored, she was dressed in a Chinese dress with her hair in two buns. He walks over to the counter and waves, getting her attention on him, "hello my name is Ookami I need some new equipment." The girl smile, "I am Tenten, and we have a lot of equipment for you to choose from, just look around." "Can you get me three sets of both shuriken and kunai while I look for new clothes," he said smiling making Tenten blush.

She nods and walks away from him as he goes through the rows of clothes looking for some he can wear. He finds a tight black shirt with a ten on it and smirks, then black cargo pants, and a solid black trench coat. He goes into the back and puts on the new clothes tossing the torn ones in the trash. He goes where he found the clothes and gets copies of the same outfit for later. As he went to the counter to get his throwing weapons and to pay he found a pair of black glasses and puts them on hiding his eyes. When he gets to the counter Tenten has the weapons but also has on her weapon pouches. He takes out his money and gives it to her, "keep the change for yourself."

She nods and takes the money from him and puts it in the cash register for the shop. Ookami seals his clothes into a scroll then walks to the door with Tenten behind him. They both go outside and Tenten looks the door, then takes out a headband and puts it on her forehead. She looks to Ookami and smiles, "I would love to talk with you Ookami but I have to meet up with my team, come by if you need more equipment, bye." Ookami smiles and waves at her as she leaves and turns to go to the academy.

Ookami walks to the academy with its courtyard empty, as the day had already started and the students were already inside. He walks through the front door of the academy and through the halls hearing the teachers in the classrooms. He looks, walking past many room, two hundred and one, two hundred and two, then finally he finds two hundred and three. He walks up to the door and knocks on the door and hears a male voice tell him to come in. Ookami takes a deep breath, _'here we go.' _He takes a hold of the door and slides it open, the light from the windows hit him, _'time for the party to start.'_


End file.
